User talk:Dafusion
Fusion Blowfish I was on Monkey Mountain defeating the Dire Apes when I got hit by this green blowfish! The second time I was ready for TOADIE LVL 30 but this guy is HARD to beat! Anyone else had the encounter with the green blowfish pain? No, i haven't encountered this, I level up slow because i have 4 characters. But Judy is again in Nowhere. Bring 2 health-self nanos, and a leech nano that beats the fusion blowfish's type. DFn___ 01:05, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Actually, bring one heath-self nano, one leech, and one damage. I beat Cootie at lv 10 with a lv 29 person I beat Tootie many times now. DFn___ 01:05, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Troubles with Thesuperawesomefanforeverything He has been blocked forever. Thanks for the help! --DPRFKI86 16:05, July 28, 2010 (UTC) No worries. It's fine. --DPRFKI86 16:56, July 28, 2010 (UTC) RE: I really have little intention of actually editing here :x. I just saw that someone was vandalizing your wiki on the #cvn-wikia IRC channel, and thought I'd help out. :x ZamorakO_o (talk) 03:00, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Special Items I'll just grind for the ones I need first. I'll have to do some constant grinding for the mace though. Thanks though.--Fusion Dapu-kun 22:04, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Do you really want those items though? --Fusion Dapu-kun 23:14, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Well, you can have the xtra Crystal Gem Apple I have on Ace Spencerphoton, I see you have a new signature. But what time do we meet, and which character will you be? DFn___ 02:55, October 6, 2010 (UTC) I'm mainly The Planetcomet, I'll be in City Station for a while getting the new EGGER items. --Fusion Dapu-kun 22:09, October 6, 2010 (UTC) HI DAFUSION I'LL LIKE TO MEET YOU IN THE GAME HI PEOPLE SOME OF YOU MIGHT KNOW ME I AM CAPTAIN ANTONY BROWN I FOUND OUT ABOUT THIS SIGHT JUST NOW I WONDER IF ANY OF YOU WANT TO HELP ME LEVEL UP AND BE FIND MISSIONS. I AM LEVEL 23 RIGHT NOW I THINK ALL OF YOU MIGHT BE LIKE A LEVEL 30 OR HIGHER.BUT CAN WE MEET AND PLAY TOGETHER SOME TIME. Ok, where will we meet, and what time? And I never saw Captain Antonybrown. -DFnstorm__ 00:56, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Sorry but i'm lvl 17 but I would like to meet you at Mount Blackhead at any time after 6:00 am. Shane Field 17:17, December 28, 2010 (UTC)Shane Field: Kyrie Esafrey Well, I'll have to fix unity, because right now it keeps on crashing when I launch the game. So right now I can't play. -DFnstorm__ 16:02, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Hey guess what its me fusionwilliam on fusion fall central Williamguy2000 20:45, March 6, 2011 (UTC) dafusion i cant login Green Maw . com Hey, I was wondering are you Dafusionstorm on GreenMaw.com? If you're not gonna use it, I'll have to tell Viva.--DaPuViMe 02:20, May 17, 2011 (UTC) I am, but for the time I was inactive, my computer wouldn't load green maw. I checked when you posted this, and it started to work after some software updates.